


Beautiful Angel

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Some people didn’t believe demons could love, but that was a very wrong concept.Crowley could love. He actually loved, but no one knew. Still, he loved her.





	Beautiful Angel

Some people didn’t believe demons could love, but that was a very wrong concept.

Crowley could love. He _actually_ loved, but no one knew. Still, he loved her. She was beautiful, strong and _passionate,_ and literally sang like an angel _._ She had something in her that he hadn’t seen in any other winged rat. He fell in love for her without even realising, and knew she would never love him.

He usually watched her by far, always besides the Winchesters and attached by the hips with that angel brother of hers, always defensive and _barely_ looking at him. All he wanted was to make her his queen, but he knew he would never have her.

“You don’t have to do this.” Dean had affirmed at the angel girl, hours before that day. “You can get hurt.”

“Lucifer is my brother.” She had reminded him. “We were close before he left, he would never hurt me.”

But she was wrong, deadly wrong.

“My beautiful angel.” Crowley whispered, touching her innocent face and feeling the bitter taste of pain inside his mouth. Her wings, the wings he always dreamed with seeing and touch, were burned, a clear symbol of her death.

He wished she was human. He wished she had a soul, so he could capture it and find her another body, or at least see as she ascended to heaven. But she was an angel, and there was no afterlife to an angel.

He felt one single tear falling from his eyes, and moved his hand to where her eyes were open and dead, staring at him, closing them.

She was gone.


End file.
